Buffy meets Daniel
by Krismarief
Summary: Buffy/Stargate crossover.Buffy and Daniel meet, falling in love while they battle Kek, a Goa'uld Vampire-*finished*
1. Theres a problemmmm

Disclaimer-

This takes place after the Hellmouth is closed the second time. Spike has gone for a walkabout, Tara is not dead (sorry, I like her and Willow) and Buffy is still being a super hero. SG-1 is still together and I am the not owner of Buffy, or SG-1 Stargate. This is my wish for a happy romantic universe. Major Mary Sue-but hey, what do you want with a war going on..

            **Sunnydale Gazette**-during excavation of the new swimming pool for Sunnydale Park, an unknown relic resembling a golden coffin with Egyptian like symbols was uncovered. Local archeologist, Max Brenner, who was mysteriously killed on Friday, was quoted as saying, "Obviously a fake. Someone's idea of a practical joke. The only way the relic could have been brought here was by aliens!"

            Daniel was really trying to ignore the phone. It had interrupted his contemplation of the leftover pizza on his coffee table. He was on vacation for crying out loud. Who was he kidding? He was bored out of his mind!

            Finally, with a sigh he heaved himself up and answered the phone. "Daniel Jackson." 

            "Dr. Daniel Jackson?" a proper British voice asked. "Uh, Yeah. Can I ask who this is?" Daniel asked impatiently.

"This is Rupert Giles, I met you in London about 6 years ago. It was at the same time that you were, um; dismissed for your views…" he trailed off. "When everyone said I was insane when I said that aliens had built the pyramids of Egypt." Daniel said wryly. "Yes, well," Giles said carefully, "I think I have something that may interest you. I now reside in Sunnydale, California. There was a gold sarcophagus uncovered during a local building project that I think applies to your hypothesis. I was wondering if you could fly out here and consult with me? " Giles stood with his back to the person at the table.

Daniel had been listening, bent over looking at a piece pizza that had escaped its box, when he jerked straight up banging his head on the corner of the cabinet door. "Ow, Ow, Ow,  Damn it!" He was seeing stars. "Dr. Jackson, are you alright?" Giles asked in concern.

"Yes, for a damn fool who cannot remember to close a cabinet door. "A gold sarcophagus? Can you tell me if there was writing on it?" He asked looking for a pen to write with now. "Yes, they are Egyptian." Daniel stopped thinking about his throbbing head. "I am very interested in flying out there to see what you have. I'll be there tomorrow." He started mentally arranging the details of the trip. 

"Excellent, we will see you tomorrow Dr. Jackson. I am at the shop called the Magic Box, in Sunnydale" He hung up the phone and turned around to the red headed witch at the table.

"He is the best hope that we have Willow." Giles reverted to his nervous habit of taking off his glasses to clean them, indication of how concerned he was. 

"Well, Okey Dokey then. I will gather all the pictures of the relic, and the books and stuff on Kek, so we can impress him. " With that she began to gather up the masses of books and papers on the table. One of the papers was from Giles collection, a paper written by Dr. Jackson. 

The door to the Magic Box bounced open, the bell jingling, and Buffy walked in. 

"What's up? Hi Will." she grabbed Giles cup of coffee on the counter, stealing a drink. "Ewwwww, how long has that been sitting there?" She sputtered in disgust. Giles smiled at her, "Are you patrolling tonight?" He moved over to help Willow organize the mess. 

"Yep, the new big bad has been quiet for a couple of days, but there always vamps for me to stake." She said matter of factly, moving to one of the chairs at the table and sitting down. Willow came over to sit beside her. "Hey Buff, lets get takeout tonight, and Giles and I will help Dawnie with her homework while you patrol. Right Giles?" she glanced over at him, he was cleaning his glasses again. "Giles?"

He jerked, "What? Oh, yes, we'll make sure everything goes smoothly, and I'll do some more research. You ladies go ahead." 

Buffy looked at Willow, who shook her head and they left, the door jingling. 

            Daniel called Jack but got his machine. He then called Sam and Teal'c answered. "Major Carter's residence." 

            "Hey Teal'c, is Sam around?" Daniel asked. "Indeed, and how are you Daniel Jackson?" Daniel winced, "Great, just great Teal'c." Teal'c set the phone down, and in a minute or so he could hear Sam's muffled voice. He was trying to pack and not drop the phone at the same time, with a spectacular lack of success. 

            "Daniel, are you going to be here tomorrow? Sam asked.

 "No Sam, listen. I have to go to California tomorrow on a research project." He looked around for another shoe to match the one in his hand.

            "California? Why?" Sam asked. "Um, a friend has found something interesting on Egyptian culture relating to the research I am doing." He said carefully. 

"Understood. Call if you need us, and have a great time in California." She hung up the phone, turning to Jack and Teal'c. "We may have shorter vacation than we hope." "Aww crap." Jack said.

Daniel finally found his other shoe, throwing it into the open suitcase. He dialed another number on the phone in his hand and started making transportation arrangements. 


	2. They meet

Read and Review- pretty please with chocolate on top

Disclaimer-I Krismarief do solemnly swear that I do NOT own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Stargate SG-1. (waaahhh)

            It had been a filthy night. There had been 9 vampires, which included the 3 that just would not die. What in the furry heck was _that _all about anyway. There was something else that hung around on the fringes, waiting and watching. It really gave her the creeps. It didn't cross her path, but she was aware of it anyway. Buffy sighed, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. Giles, Dawnie and the others were sound asleep, and there was no one to talk to. 'Face it Buffy Summers, you are lonely.' Willow had Tara, Xander was a busy boy, and even Dawn had a boyfriend. 'Now I'm whining. How pathetic is that?' She turned away from the mirror, switching off the light and peaked in on Dawnie. Back into her room, settling into bad with restless dreams. 

            Willow was seated at the table of the Magic Box, along with Tara (they were playing footsie), Xander, Buffy and Giles. Xander had brought doughnuts for the Scoobies. 

            "So Buffy, busy night?" Xander leaned back in his chair stretching. "Yeah," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Too busy, there were 3 vamps that I couldn't kill by the traditional methods, but they scampered off before I could try something else. It feels like the others are just to scatter my focus. I think the new big bad is going to be bad news." She sighed. 

            "I'm afraid that you are right Buffy. I have called in an outside expert who may be able to help us." Giles heard the door and placed his coffee on the table. Buffy turned around in her chair and watched a well-built man struggle through the door with his luggage. "Here, let me." Buffy grabbed his luggage effortlessly and carried it over to the counter, sitting it on the floor.

            "Thanks." Brown eyes met blue eyes with a jolt. Daniel stood looking at the striking blond. She was about 5'8, tall, with shoulder length blond hair. She had an air of sureness in herself that was very…..sexy. 

            Buffy's impression was of a tallish, broad shouldered man with slightly mussed dark brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a tweed blazer, blue button down shirt, wrinkled chinos and hiking boots. A gorgeous absentminded professor type. Definitely gorgeous, oh without a doubt.

            "Dr. Jackson?" with an effort Daniel pulled his eyes away, seeing Rupert Giles for the first time. They shook hands. "It's good to see you Professor." Daniel said with a genuine smile. "You may call me Rupert." He said. Another voice drawled, "Ah, call him Giles. Everyone will wonder who you are talking about otherwise." A young man rose from the table, extending his hand and shaking Daniels. "Xander Harris, resident construction supervisor and bad guy killer." Xander gestured at the two women sitting at the table, "Our resident witches, Willow and Tara." Daniel nodded. " Listen up all of you fun loving people, I have to run." And with that, Xander grabbed his hardhat and left.

            Daniel looked over at Giles, "Um, witches? Bad guys?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion. 

            "Yes, well let's sit down and I will explain as much as I can." Giles led Daniel to a chair. "Dr. Jackson, would you like a soda before we start with the baddies?" Willow asked. Daniel looked at the pretty redhead, "That would be great. No caffeine though, I am wired enough." He smiled. Giles sat down with his coffee cradled in his hands, "Oh, where to begin." 

            Buffy watched Daniel while he and Giles discussed Egyptology, shuffling through the photos, books and papers on the table. Daniel had rifled through his suitcase a couple of times for more books to add to the jumble. Every now and then he would glance her way, and her heart would thud. Trouble, he was definitely trouble.

            "Buffy? Buffy!" Giles said.

            "Yeah, still here, blushing a little, having been caught oogling the good Doctor. "Did you even hear a word we said?" Giles said with exasperation in his British accent.

            "Uh, Egyptian baddy, using vampires for nefarious purposes. Have to find hangout, does that cover it?" Buffy asked innocently. Giles snorted. "Lets get Daniel settled in at the house. (a/n yeah I know Buffy's house isn't that big, but I am improvising.)  I don't want him by himself here." 

            Buffy smiled at Daniel, and Daniel smiled back. Daniel had been fascinated by everything that Willow and Giles had told him. It sounded to him that the new bad guy was probably a goa'uld that had just been awakened. He needed to dig a little bit more before calling Sam though. He had been very aware of Buffy watching him, her check resting on one hand, her head tilted just a little. His lower body tightened in response. 'Acting like a teenager.' He hadn't felt this way since Shaur'e. 

            "I'll get his luggage Giles." Buffy said, trying to scoot by Daniel. As she went by, her body brushed his, causing them both to gasp softly. She kept going, gracefully picking up his luggage to take out to Giles car. "Oh, let me get that." Daniel said hastily. She threw him a smile on the way out the door, "You can be a gentleman later."

            Giles turned to Willow and Tara, "Can you watch the shop while we get Daniel settled in? We will have dinner tonight at 6." Willow and Tara nodded, they wanted to discuss Buffy and Daniel in private anyway. "Sure Giles, want us to pick up anything munchie wise?" Willow asked. 

            "No, I will shop this afternoon." Seeing Daniels' bemusement, he added, "We all live in Buffy's house."

 "I can get a hotel if I will be in the way.." Daniel began. "Nonsense, we have a guest room. It will be no trouble to settle you in." Giles said briskly.

"Giles, I need your keys!" Buffy said, poking her head back in.


	3. Cemetery time, hot hands and a conclusio...

Still don't own Stargate SG-1 and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, blah, blah

            That evening everyone was sitting around the dinner table, eating and talking. It had struck Daniel as he was sitting there that here was a close knit family very much like SG-1. Dawn had thrown a roll at him earlier, smiling devilishly, making him laugh. Xander was the comic relief, probably would get along with Jack like a house on fire. Willow and Tara were a couple, both as smart as anyone he had met. Giles was like the father and Buffy was…indescribable. Daniel could tell that Buffy and her sister were close, and together they made a very unique family unit.

            Tara had gotten up from the table to start clearing, and Daniel jumped up too. "Don't worry about the table Dr. Jackson, Willow, Dawn and Xander will help me." Tara said, smiling at him. 

            "Hey I don't want dish duty!" Xander protested. "Quit whining." Dawn smacked him on the head with a potholder as she walked to the kitchen.

            "Ignore the peanut gallery Daniel. Would you like to go for a walk with me? Then you can see first hand what we are up against." Buffy asked, rising from the table. 

            "Yes, that would be great. Do I need anything?" he asked, placing his napkin on the table.

            "Nothing except nerves of steel, and no whimpering in pain." Xander put in, smirking at Buffy who walked over and smacked him on the head as well. "Ouch, what was that for?" he whined. The girls laughed.

 "Shut up Harris." Buffy said, giving the whispering girls in the kitchen a look as she went to go and prepare for patrol. Xander and Giles watched with interest as Daniel watched Buffy. "Don't worry Daniel, Buffy will protect you." Xander said smiling as he rubbed his head.

Daniel looked at the other men and decided that he probably would need backup. He went into his bedroom, found his jacket and put it on. He grabbed the zat he wasn't supposed to have, and placed it inside. He dug through another bag and pulled out a pistol with a couple of cartridges, checking to see if it was loaded. There was a knock at the door, "Come in." he said.

Buffy came in and saw the pistol. "Do you have silver bullets?"  Daniel shook his head no. "Then don't bother with the pistol, it won't help you. Are you ready to go?" She walked back out, and Daniel thought 'I am keeping the zat. Just in case.'

It was a beautiful evening, cool without being cold. Walking through a cemetery was a little creepy, and the shadows cast by the moonlight and tombstones gave any potential bad guys too much cover. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Stopping, he turned and faced Buffy. Her face was serious as he stood in front of her.

"Ok, truth time. What can I expect tonight? Giles was somewhat vague, and Xander didn't inspire confidence." Daniel asked. 

"Well, there will be running, fighting and mayhem. Stick with me kid, you'll see some action." Buffy stuttered, squeezing her eyes shut in mortification. "I didn't mean _action_ action, I meant action. You know, fighting." By this time Buffy could feel the heat in her cheeks. Looking back at Daniel, she saw his eyes were dark with desire. "Oh my." Buffy's eyes looked over Daniel's shoulder. "Duck!" Daniel crouched quickly, spinning to face the danger he saw in her eyes. 

A vampire went flying over Daniel and Buffy raised a wooden stake, plunged it into the vampire and dust and ashes exploded in a cloud. Daniel stood and 3 more vampires came out of the dark. "Just stand back Daniel." Buffy shouted, taking down another two before getting knocked on her back. As the third one jumped on top of her, she staked it as well. Laying on her back, breathing heavily, Buffy catalogued any injuries. Nope, everything was peachy keen. Daniel came over and gave her a hand up. "I'm impressed." 

"Well don't be, those were your run of the mill vamps. I.." she didn't finish the sentence because a voice boomed out the darkness. 

"Very impressive Slayer. Unfortunately you and this world are doomed anyway. My new vampires are indestructible and there is no one to stop them." A figure cloaked in black glided out the darkness, eyes glowing inside the hood.  "Why do all of the bad guys say that? It's not very original." Buffy said.  She did a run, jump combination at an amazing speed but was thrown back with incredible force by the glowing item on the figures' hand. She landed against a large tombstone, which cracked under the force, and unconscious, slid down. Daniel stood his ground, knowing what he was up against now. "I know who you are,  Kek." The figure turned towards him. "Good, then you will be even more afraid."

 Kek vanished and Daniel rushed over to Buffy's body.  He fully expected her to be dead. No human could withstand slamming into a gravestone with such force. He was cradling her in his arms, wishing it was a bad dream, when her eyes opened and she moaned. 

"Ow, that is definitely going to leave a mark." Daniel hugged her to him in such relief he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. Buffy laughed at the fierceness of the hug, patting his back.

"Hey, air needed by girl laying on ground!" she gently pulled back from Daniel. He immediately started checking for broken bones, unable to believe there were none. He looked into her eyes, and she gently reached out her hand to cup his cheek. They sat like that for a moment before Daniel leaned in to kiss her.

All of the sudden she sat up sharply, "What?" Daniel said. He quickly pulled her to her feet, then he saw it. A vampire with glowing eyes was advancing on them. He felt Buffy brace for more battle, so Daniel quickly pulled out his zat and shot it 3 times. The vampire was disintegrated. 

"Well, Wow." Buffy said. "What was that?" Daniel smiled and handed her the zat, turning slowly and  listening all of the while for any other noises. She checked it over, then pretend aimed it. "What else does it do?" she asked giving it back. He placed it back in his coat, and picked a twig out of her hair. ""You shoot once and they are stunned, twice dead and third time they disappear." 

            He gently lay his forehead on hers, and his body shook with emotions. "I thought you were dead, and I hadn't even gotten to know you." He leaned back, cupped her face and kissed her with everything he had. He angled his mouth for better access and used his tongue to touch hers. 'She tastes so sweet.,' was Daniel's only coherent thought.  Buffy heard a moan and realized it was her. He pulled away, breathing unsteadily. 

He took her hand and in unspoken agreement they walked slowly back to the house. He was very quiet, and Buffy left him to his silence. She knew that the knowledge of what her life was like could break a relationship, especially one as new as theirs. They walked up the steps, he opened the door and they went in. Giles was nodding off in the easy chair in the corner, a book on his lap. One lamp was left on, casting a glow in the room. Daniel turned toward her, "Can I use your phone? My cell phone is recharging." 

"What?" That was the last thing Buffy expected him to say. 

He smiled at her expression. "I need to call my team. Your 'baddy' that you have here is one of ours. We have specialized equipment to kill it, unless you want a lot of unkillable vampires around." He said seriously, stepping up to caress her face. He loved to touch her.

"Yuck. That would be a little too much for me. Go ahead, the phone is over there." She pointed to the cordless phone by the kitchen. "You'll explain all of this team stuff to me tomorrow, 'mild mannered professor'." She said quietly. "Promise." he smiled.

As Buffy walked up the stairs he crossed over to the phone and dialed Sam's number. "Sam, Foothold (secret code for alien incursion)." A pause. "yeah, bring everything including any weapons can use silver bullets, and silver nitrate. Umm hmm, yeah.. I'll rent a van and pick you up at Edward Air Force Base tomorrow. 3 pm. Got it." A laugh. "Yeah, we didn't need a vacation anyway. Placate Jack for me? Thanks, yeah see you tomorrow. Bye." Daniel hung up the phone and sat on the couch in deep thought. He realized someone was watching him, and looked up to see Giles eyes on him. 

"Well, you were partly right, and I am unfortunately all of the way right. It is Kek, but he is not a demon, he is an alien called a goa'uld. You called the right person when you called me. I work for the government and we deal with this all of the time." Daniel watched for Giles reaction.

"Aliens?" Giles said incredulously. "Yeah, well think about how I felt learning about vampires." Daniel smiled wryly at the older man. He scrubbed his face tiredly with his hands. "I need some sleep." 

Giles rose, "Yes, so do I.  I will see you in the morning. Good night Daniel," he stopped and looked at Daniel. " I am glad you are here" Giles walked to his bedroom. 

Daniel walked tiredly to his room, pulling off his clothes, down to his boxers. He grabbed a toothbrush and walked into the connecting bathroom. Finished, he was getting ready for bed when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He opened his door quietly, walked out and saw Buffy. She was standing at the sink, getting a glass of water. 

"Buffy?" She jumped and turned around, sloshing her water as she saw Daniel. He was standing there as if she conjured him with her thoughts. He was shirtless, muscular chest bare and was wearing ratty boxers with Garfield's all over them. His chest was hairless, but there was a line of hair that disappeared into…The spit in her mouth dried up with desire, and she drank her water as if in a dream. 

His eyes never left hers. She was wearing a short, see- through nighty that made him ache. He walked over to her and taking the glass from her hand, placed it on the counter. He took her hands and pulled her to him, kissing her deep and slow. She ran her hands up and down his back. Feeling like his body was doing a slow burn, he pulled back but she stopped him. "Come upstairs with me." She asked. Daniel smiled, but led her to his room instead. Gently pushing her in he followed, closing the door.

"Are you sure?" She nodded mutely, never more sure of anything in her life. She placed her hand over his thundering heart. She smiled, knowing that he was as nervous as she was. 

Mwuhahhah…evil laugh, read and review and you get more of them together. Harsh, I know.


	4. Oh Yeah

This contains sex. Ta da

I don't own the characters, of BTVS or SG

            Daniel led Buffy over to the bed, kissing her hard. His tongue dueled with hers, and he could feel himself getting very aroused. He cupped her bottom in his hands and lifted her against his erection. It was almost too much for him to handle, the heat, her moans, his desire. He backed up to let them catch their breath. 

            Buffy was running her hands all over his body, then she kneeled and took the elastic of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, inch by torturous inch. Her lips followed the progress of the elastic.  She looked up to see his head thrown back, eyes closed, the cords of his neck standing out.

            He lifted her with a jerk, placing his hands at the front of her nighty and ripping it in two. He threw the scraps on the floor, and she stepped out of her panties. He looked at her amazing body, but seeing the bruises on her shoulder, he leaned over and kissed them with an open mouth, trailing his tongue across, feeling her shiver. She reached out and ran her fingertip along his erection, and his control snapped. 

            He crushed his mouth to her and she pushed her body against him, so close that they felt like one. He pushed her back on the bed and lay down beside her. Her eyes opened, cloudy with passion, "Daniel, I am going to kill you." 

            He laughed softly and braced himself over her, bending one of her legs. He bent over her, kissing her as he slid into her tightness. He swallowed her cries as he moved inside of her. They were frantically touching each other now, letting the passion sweep them away. All of the sudden she arched her back and moaned, and he filled her with himself, both of them shuddering to completion. Weak, he was resting on top of her, trying not to crush her but enjoying their connection still. 

            Buffy felt like all of her bones were in liquid suspension. She was still shuddering occasionally, her body still feeling her orgasm. She had one hand fisted in Daniel's hair, the other lazily rubbing his back. His voice was muffled in the side of her neck, "I am going roll to the side." He gently eased out of her and lay beside her, sliding his arm under her shoulders and pulling her tight against him. "mmm," she murmured. They both fell into a deep sleep. It had been a long day.

            "Buffy, where are you?" yelled a young female voice which resounded in the house. Buffy suddenly sat up with a jerk, tossing her hair out of her eyes. "Daniel!" she hissed, pushing at the obviously still asleep man beside her. He moaned but didn't wake. Jumping up, Buffy looked frantically around for something to wear, finally grabbing her panties from the pile on the floor and the blue button down shirt of Daniels. 

            "Giles? Where is Buffy, I need to know if my uniform was washed." Dawn's voice floated through the closed door. Buffed groaned in exasperation, as in her hurry she couldn't get half of the buttons buttoned. 'What is it about being in a hurry and having fumble finger' she thought, desperate. A sexy male laugh sounded behind her, she turned around and couldn't help but smile at Daniel, just lying there. She wanted to go over there and ….

            "Buffy?" now it was Giles voice right outside the door. "Daniel, do you know where Buffy is?" Buffy gestured for Daniel to cover himself up, and steadying herself, opened the door. Giles almost rapped Buffy on the nose, "Oh, I do beg your pardon." He said, only mildly flabbergasted. Dawn's face appeared around his shoulder, "Hi Daniel." she waved. "Is my uniform ready yet, Buffy?" Dawn asked cheerfully. Buffy dropped her face in her hands and said, "mffle wiffle downstairs." 

            "Okay, you can go back to bed if you want. Giles can drive me to school on the way to the Magic Box!" She left and they all could hear her clatter down the stairs into the basement. 

            Raising her red face, Buffy looked at Giles, afraid of what she would see. He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "We will talk about this later, breakfast is on the table." He waved to Daniel and walked on. 

            She shut the door, and rapped her head against it a couple of times. "I *am *so * embarrassed*" She heard Daniel climb out of the bed and press himself, in all of his glory, against her. "Dawn and Giles took it well, I think." He smiled against her shoulder. She leaned her head back and just enjoyed the feel of his body touching her. 

            She turned in his arms, "What will your friends think of me?" she asked. "I think that they will like you for who you are. Now lets go back to bed and finish what I am about to start." Daniel smiled at her.  He swung her up in his arms and dropped her on the bed with a bounce. She shrieked, then laughed when he leaped on the bed with her. She couldn't say much else as they had their way with each other. 

            They took a shower together and sat down in the quiet of the house to eat the cold breakfast on the table. Daniel wouldn't let go of her hand; he just wanted to touch her. He looked at her with serious brown eyes, "We need to talk."

            Buffy's heart stuttered in fear. Pulling her hand away, she carefully said. "Ok, talk."

            He grabbed her hand back, pulling her and her chair closer, placing her hand on his beating heart. "Buffy, I have learned that life is short. If anything, that is why I decided not to wait to make love to you. You and I are in constant danger, and I _know_ that life is no dress rehearsal. Today we are going to go to Edwards and pick up my team, and you and your family will get to know me and mine. It will be all right. If something should happen, I want you to know that last night meant the world to me." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. 

            Buffy's eyes were swimming with unshed tears. She leaned forward and kissed Daniel gently, and said "Same goes." 

            Daniel was bored, leaning against the black rental van behind him. He knew he was in for a razzing about Buffy's age, but it didn't matter. Buffy was standing there, eyes shaded by one hand, watching for a plane. She turned to him, "What kind of plane again?" she asked brightly. He smiled at her from behind his sunglasses, felt his heart hurt in wonder that she was with him. "A C-5, don't worry, you can't miss it." Five minutes later a huge roar filled the skies, and a great big gray aircraft with air force insignia coasted to a landing. They could feel the hot blast of wind from its engines as it was led nearby by the follow- me truck. The back opened and three familiar people started walking out loaded with gear. Daniel could only grin in delight at seeing his friends. 

            "Daniel, get off of your lazy butt and give us a hand, will ya? Jack yelled. "O'Neill, who is the woman with Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said, hefting up several of the bags that they had. "Whoever she is, she is pretty." commented Sam. They all stopped suddenly, turning to watch Daniel walked toward them hand in hand with the young woman. 


	5. Sg1 and Sunnydale meet

So, what do you all think? The same disclaimer as always-SG-1 and Buffy and their characters are not mine. 

            Daniel walked up to his friends, pulling off his sunglasses, smiling easily. "Hi guys, I want you to meet someone. Buffy Summers, this is my team." He gestured to each one in turn, "Teal'c, Major Samantha Carter, and Colonel Jack O'Neill." Buffy smiled and shook everyone's hand. 

            "Buffy? What kind of name is that?" Jack asked. Everyone winced. Sam took off Jack's baseball cap and smacked him on the head.  

"Geez Jack, shut your yap once in a while." Daniel said. Buffy laughed, "It's okay Daniel, my mother named me, it's my cross to bear." she said cheekily. Jack looked at her, studying, analyzing, and deciding he liked this girl. "You're alright Buffy Summers." He smiled at the others, "Ok kids, let's get this circus on the road." 

            Sam and Teal'c were impressed at how strong Buffy was. She looked like a typical California girl, all blond and tan, but not like someone who could keep up with Teal'c. She handled the heaviest boxes easily. Buffy was seated up in the front captain seat while Daniel drove. She had turned around to be able to speak to Daniel's friends more comfortably. Sam and Buffy were chatting about Sunnydale, while Daniel listened with a smile on his face. Jack noticed that Buffy was really comfortable with them, though he privately thought that she was a little young. 

            "Buffy, how old are you?" Jack asked suddenly. Everyone winced again. Sam glared at him. By the time Buffy knew that Jack's bark was worse than his bite, "Well, I have died twice, but technically I am 23" She said. They all went silent. "What did I say?" she asked glancing over at Daniel. Daniel carefully concentrated on the road, a little in shock..."What do you mean you died twice?" he asked finally. 

            Buffy realized that they still had a lot to learn about each other. "Umm, this is a conversation that would take several hours." Teal'c leaned forward, "We have time, Buffy Summers." Now Buffy winced. She gave them a shortened and cleaned up version of her previous life, including her sacrifice for Dawn, and how Willow brought her back. She also mentioned, in passing, Angel and Spike. Very passing. 

            There was silence and then Sam said, "Wow, I don't know what to say." She sat for a second, thinking. "I guess it's that I respect you for having the guts to save your sister, even at the expense of your life." Buffy's apprehensions eased, and Daniel ran his hand over her hair before putting it back on the steering wheel.

            "I am impressed also. You are a true warrior." Teal'c said, then he leaned back to watch the scenery. Jack shook his head, " Only 23." Buffy laughed at him, and Jack smiled back.

            They finally pulled up in front of Buffy's house at around 4:30 pm, the sun still high in the sky. As the van pulled up Dawn came running out. "Who is that?"  Jack asked. Daniel got out of the van and Dawn went up and punched him on the shoulder, saying something to make him laugh. "That's my sister."  Buffy said softly.

            Everyone unfolded themselves out of the van, and stood around while Buffy's family came out to meet and greet. Xander was already making eyes at Sam when Jack stepped in front of him. Xander looked at him, saw his own maiming and death in Jack's eyes, and reached out to shake Jack's hand. "Nice to meet you Colonel sir, I read you loud and clear." Jack smiled charmingly, "Nice to meet you too Harris." 

            Sam looked over at the Colonel and sighed. Jack smiled innocently back. Daniel and Buffy finally got everyone introduced, then everyone grabbed a box, or bag and toted it inside. After dinner, the group was given a briefing on the Egyptian goa'uld Kek, and the basics of who the goa'uld were. They also heard a slightly laundered version of what Daniel and his team did for the government. 

            Sam cleared her throat and went on, "There are pros and cons for our mission with this goa'uld. He is new to the modern world, and it is unlikely that he has access to goa'uld communications, and won't know the tricks we have. The con side of this is that he probably has a finite amount of larvae to infect his vampires, so he will need a female to breed more. After due consideration, I think he will pick Buffy. The local vampire population will have let Kek know how powerful she is."

            "A perfect queen." Daniel said bitterly. "Thank you." Buffy said, taking some of her hair and leaning over to tickle Daniel with it. He smiled and was about to kiss her when Jack barked, "Hey, lets be professional here for crying out loud," Daniel jumped, but Buffy totally ignored him and kissed Daniel anyway. Jack rolled his eyes, and Dawn made gagging noises. "Ha Ha." Buffy said. She threw a balled up napkin and hit Jack in the head. 

            Giles suggested that Buffy do some staff training in the basement to take her mind off of patrolling. Teal'c perked up, "You are trained in the art of staff fighting Buffy Summers?" Buffy smiled, "Oh yeah, you wanna fight?" "Indeed, it has been a long time since I have had a worthy opponent" Teal'c stood, bowed courteously to the others and went to change. Buffy dashed upstairs to change into her clothes, while Giles organized Sam, Willow and Tara at the table to do some more planning. Buffy dashed downstairs in bike shorts and a crop top, saw Teal'c and took him downstairs. Jack stood up, looking at the table with the books, said to Daniel and Xander, "I don't know about you guys, but I am going to watch the pretty girl in bike shorts get sweaty." Daniel just shook his head, and Xander said, "My vote is with the colonel." 

            Buffy and Teal'c were enjoying themselves. At first the Jaffa was trying to be careful not to hurt Buffy, but after she swept his feet out from under him twice he responded and found that her strength equaled his own. She enjoyed learning from the Jaffa and ended up on the mat a few times herself.

            Now Xander was a little upset, especially with the 'little professor' as he had begun to call Daniel in his head. He had finally figured out that less that 24 hours after arriving, Buffy had slept with the good doctor. Whenever she had a boyfriend he was unhappy, but this was the capper. "So Xander, what's up with the good vampires, Hey, isn't that an oxymoron?" Jack asked, resting comfortably on the chair. "I don't know, I didn't trust the guys even before Buffy slept with them." He said acidly. 

            Buffy stopped and shrieked, "Xander!" automatically blocking Teal'c's last move. Xander exploded, "What!! You meet the good doctor less that 48 hours ago, and slept with him!"

            Daniel jumped to his feet, shaking off Jacks hand off of his arm. "Xander, I like you, but don't make me ask Teal'c to rip off your arms!" Buffy gasped, "Daniel!" 

            "I cannot rip off Xander Harris's arms for you Dr. Jackson." Teal'c said disapprovingly. 

            Jack started laughing hysterically, and Daniel shook his head at Teal'c. "Work with me here Teal'c, I was trying to threaten him." At that point Willow, who was frozen on the steps,  marched over to Xander, gripped him by the ear and proceeded to drag him upstairs to yell at him. "Ouch, that hurts!" he wailed. 

            Teal'c moved into sparring position again. "Worry not Buffy Summers. Even Dr. Jackson has a past." Buffy met Daniels eyes and he smiled. 

            "Daniel, buddy-lets go out back and talk." Jack steered Daniel out to the backyard deck. They both sat down with identical sighs. "So, how much have you told Buffy and her gang about what we do?" he asked. 

            "Don't worry Jack. Our security is intact. I only told them the party line spouted at the briefing." Daniel said tightly. "I just want to remind you what is at stake here." Jack said. 

            "Don't you think I realize that? On the same subject, Buffy doesn't even know the truth of what I do, what we do. What am I supposed to do?" He had jumped up in agitation, pacing the deck as he talked. As he walked he misjudged a patio table and banged his knee into it. Jack winced in sympathy as Daniel cursed, viciously.

            "Why are you sleeping with her? Harris has a point, you have been here less than two days." Jack glanced over at Daniel, who turned to look at his with fire in his eyes. "Let's get something straight _Colonel O'Neill_**. **My, your, job has risks almost every time we go out on a mission. How many times have you seen Janet for injuries just this year? Serious ones. I'll bet that you can't even count for sure. I vowed, after Shaur'e died and the other thing (A/N coming back after ascending) that if I met someone I would go full steam ahead, living every day to the fullest because I know first hand how fragile life and happiness can be. Unlike some people I know." Daniel said sarcastically. 

            "Daniel." Said Sam quietly from the shadows of the house. She had followed them in case of something like this, but hadn't known it would hurt. Daniel whirled around and saw her standing there. "I'm sorry Sam. I understand that there are other issues, but I stand by what I said. I will not lose Buffy just because Jack doesn't approve." Daniel stormed off of the porch, unaware of the hurt in Jack's eyes.

            Sam sighed and went to sit by Jack. "That was stupid, Sir." She turned to him, her eyes saying everything that she couldn't say out loud. Jack looked at her, suddenly stood up, pulled Sam up and gave her a toe-curling kiss. He then walked back inside, leaving Sam in a state of shock.


	6. An unlikely apology and the bad guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Jack walked inside, down the stairs to the basement. Teal'c and Buffy had finished up practice. She was laughing at something the Jaffa had said, and she     practically glowed. He could see what Daniel saw in her. Daniel was brooding, not taking his eyes off of Buffy. Jack went to stand in Daniel's line of sight. "I'm sorry. I was wrong, and you were right, and I just want you to be happy."

Daniel looked at the Colonel in disbelief. "What?" 

"I do not repeat myself." Jack growled. He turned to face Teal'c and Buffy,  "Hey Buffy, I challenge you to hand to hand combat tomorrow. You game?" Buffy wiped her face with the towel in her hand. "You bet, Colonel Sir."

That first night sleeping arrangements had to be rearranged. Buffy gave Sam her room, preferring to stay with Daniel, and Teal'c and Jack slept in sleeping bags on air mattresses down in the basement.

Jack had contacted General Hammond every day. He had also called Major Davis for a team to be close by at the nearest military base, just in case. Daniel and Buffy had patrolled for 2 nights in a row with no more glowy eyed vamps making an appearance. Jack, Sam and Teal'c had followed each night, familiarizing themselves with Buffy's routine and the cemetery, and being impressed by her physical skills as she dispatched vampires. Only that morning she had trounced Jack at hand to hand, but Teal'c was still the winner in their daily staff fighting. Dawn had more than enough homework help with Sam around to be used as a soundboard. Daniel had learned a lot of Celtic/witch lore, and was going home with a book that Willow and Tara had given him. During the days, Jack and Giles made final modifications to the plan, hoping there were no holes. The two teams had meshed and become a unit.

When it was fully dark on the fourth evening, Daniel and Buffy headed to the cemetery. Sam, Teal'c, Xander, Willow and Tara were in the van to see if they could locate Kek's hideout. Daniel was connected to Jack and Sam with earpieces and radios. Jack was skulking around, armed to the teeth, following Daniel and Buffy as back up, which made Daniel feel a little better about the whole plan.

Buffy was alert, listening for vamps, and Daniel was walking behind her, admiring the gentle sway of her derriere. All of the sudden his earpiece crackled to life, "We're looking for vampires, quit admiring her ass!" Jack said, humor evident in his voice. Daniel snickered, and Buffy swung around to look at him, question in her eyes. "Just Jack." Daniel smiled.

"Last time they came from the northern part of the cemetery, so we'll start there." Buffy said, when all of the sudden 2 vamps from opposite directions rushed out of the darkness. Buffy had a stake in each hand and impaled them at the same time. Three more vampires came at her and she spun kicked one, using her crossbow on the second, and when the third came closer she staked him. The one she had kicked jumped back up, punching her in the face, making her fall. As it bent over her, Daniel pulled out his 9mm and shot it in the back, causing it to explode. Buffy got to her feet, brushing herself off. "Thanks!" she smiled, grabbing his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. She was close enough to hear Daniel's earpiece crackle to life again, "For crying out loud, get a room." Buffy laughed, then stiffened, looked at Daniel and said, "Now."

Daniel grabbed his radio, "Now, Now, Now!"  He could hear Sam and Jack reply, "Understood." Three glowy-eyed vamps slithered into the clearing. Daniel and Buffy stood back to back, trying to keep the vamps in view as they circled.

"Come, come Slayer. You cannot defeat us. We are immortal, children of the gods." The vampires kept trying to find an opening, when Jack, all in black, stepped into the clearing.

"Ok, I'm bored now." Using his zat, he made 2 disappear, and killed the third. "I was wondering when you would make an appearance Jack." Buffy said, using her boot to roll the dead vamp on its back to get a closer look. All of the sudden a fourth vamp rushed out, punched Buffy, knocking her out. He grabbed her and ran back into the dark woods.

"Buffy!" Daniel raced into the dark for a few yards before Jack tackled him. Jack wrestled with a desperate Daniel for a few seconds before Daniel saw the tracker Jack was waving in his face. "Oh."

"If you are done rolling on the ground Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson, perhaps we should track Buffy Summers now." Said Teal'c from behind them. "Yep." Jack said, pulling Daniel out of the grass. The three of them trotted into the darkness, following the tracking device monitoring Buffy's heartbeat.

Buffy regained consciousness while being dumped on the ground. She smelled a wood fire, and heard screeching noises from her right. She sat up, and was held down by vamps with glowy eyes, while the black-cloaked alien was watching her from a chair.

"You know that they frown on fires in the park." She said, figuring out that it had made its' 'home away from home' in the abandoned picnic shelters on the north side of the park.

"Still so brave in the face of inevitable defeat. I am going to make you my queen and we shall spawn millions of children to take over the world." Kek hissed angrily at her.

"What kind of name is Kek?" Buffy wondered out loud. "Sounds like the noise a chicken would make." The alien jerked to his feet, using his hand device which glowed, placing it close to her forehead, causing her to scream.  The night came alive with gunfire and the whine of zats. Kek grabbed Buffy, dragging her over to the other side of the fire, shrieking orders at his vampires.

Seeing the glow of the fire ahead, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel burst into the clearing. Sam was already there, protected by an invisible shield that Tara and Willow had made. Buffy was on her knees, staring defiantly at the goa'uld who pointed a hand device at her forehead. Daniel felt like his heart had literally stopped in his chest. He and Jack stepped into the light, Teal's beside them. They were greeted by hissing vamps, and Kek.

"Welcome Taur'i," its eyes traveled to Teal'c, "Sho-va," it spat. Teal'c gracefully inclined his head, eyes never leaving Buffy's face. "Well Taur'i, you have a front row seat to the birth of my queen." He leaned to his left and brought up a wriggling, hissing goa'uld larvae in his hand. Now Buffy was concerned. "There is absolutely _no way_ that you are putting that disgusting thing inside me!" she stated firmly, keeping her eyes on it. "_Be Silent_." Kek said, slapping her.

Jack stepped closer, saw Buffy's face and made a decision based on something that Sam had said earlier. He bent quickly, pulled the knife out of his boot and threw it through the goa'uld force field into his forehead, killing it instantly. It collapsed, dropping the larvae to the ground, causing Buffy to scramble back. The clearing erupted into zat fire as Daniel, Sam and Jack took care of the vampires. Teal'c fried the larvae with his staff weapon.

Daniel ran over to Buffy, as she got up, wobbling slightly. He grabbed her tightly, feeling her shake. "It's okay." He murmured, smoothing her hair and holding her.

Sam walked over to the pottery bowl, "Sir, there are some more larvae in here."  "Sweet." Jack started walking over to the container when another voice came out of the dark.

"Everybody Freeze! N.I.D." Five men in black, with masks came out of the trees. Everyone raised their hands.  "We'll take everything back with us Colonel O'Neill." The leader stated, swaggering over to Jack.

"Gee Williamson, how did I know that something slimy like this would happen." Jack said sarcastically.

Suddenly Buffy came alive in a flurry of spins and kicks, taking out two of the NID agents. Sam and Teal'c took advantage and used their zats to stun the rest, while Jack cold cocked Williamson. "Ow." he said shaking his hand. Buffy looked at the agents on the ground, "Oops, my bad." She looked at Jack, "Did I do the right thing?"

"Oh yeah. Excellent work." Jack said with satisfaction. "Indeed." Teal'c said. "Sam, Teal'c, tie these clowns up and let's stash them in their vehicle. Daniel, call Davis and have that back up team come and take everything else away. Then take Buffy and go home." Jack walked over to truss up Williamson before he came to.


	7. Home and Home again

Thanks to those of you who reviewed- keep doing it!

Disclaimer: Buffy and her gang and SG-1 and their gang do not belong to me. Too bad-I'd be rich! grin

            Daniel and Buffy arrived back at the house finding it ablaze with lights. Giles and Dawn came out on to the porch, with the younger woman throwing herself into Buffy's arms.

            "Oof. I'm okay Dawnie, I was never in any real danger." She patted her sister on the back. Daniel and Giles rolling their eyes. Daniel smoothed the top of Dawns hair with an affectionate hand and went inside to tell Giles the details.

            Buffy and Dawn sat on the front steps, and listened to the cicadas in the dark. Dawn looked at her sister, "This is serious isn't?" 

            "Yeah, the big bad was very serious." Buffy said, deliberately misinterpreting. Dawn touched her arm, "Buff." She said quietly. 

            Buffy turned slightly and faced Dawn. "Yep, Mucho serioso. But I have to stay here, and Daniel lives in Colorado. So, where do we go from here?" Buffy shook her head. "One day at a time."

            20 minutes later two helicopters flashed overhead, heading to the park. "Cool!" said Dawn. 5 minutes after that the black van pulled up and Jack and the others got out. 

            "Hey pretty ladies!" He smiled as he walked up the sidewalk. They smiled back, standing to let everyone inside. Tara and Willow gave the girls hugs and went inside. Teal'c bowed courteously and passed, and Sam gave Buffy a hug, "Good job." Buffy stayed on the porch, hoping Daniel would come out. As if her heard her, the door opened and Daniel stepped outside.

            He wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face in her hair. She closed her eyes, leaning against Daniel, content to feel his body. His voice muffled in her hair Daniel said, "You okay?" 

            "Mmm Hmmm." She replied.

            The four days that they have had together has been a slice of heaven. Now life was staring them in the face.

            "General Hammond has extended our leave. I can stay for another 5 days, but then I have to fly to Colorado." Daniel said. Buffy was silent. "It's only a 2 ½ hour flight each way." He says a little desperately. "We can see each other all of the time."

            Buffy turns in his arms, "I'd like that." He took her hand and took her inside. 

5 Weeks Later 

****

            Buffy had talked to Daniel last night, and that was the only pleasant thing in her life. Currently she was woofing in the toilet for the fourth morning in a row. Willow was making soothing noises, rubbing little circles on her back. Finally finishing, Buffy got up with a groan and rinsed her mouth out in the sink. 

            "Boy, I really wish I would get over this flu. I don't like to see my food twice." Buffy walked out of the bathroom, not noticing that Willow was silent. Giles was sitting at the table, and looked up as the girls came down.

            "Where's Dawnie?" Buffy asked, crossing to the kitchen to make some tea. Willow steered her back to the table to sit down. "Julie picked her up early for some practice. Let Tara make your tea. You sit down. We need to talk to you." Willow sat beside her, and Tara set the tea down, sitting across from her. 

            "Ok, what's the deal? Who died? Is Dawn shoplifting again?" Buffy asked.  Giles pulled off his glasses and cleaned them, a testament to his nervousness. He cleared his throat. "Buffy, have you considered that you have been ill in the morning for a reason?"  Tara and Willow rolled their eyes at each other. 

            Buffy looked blankly at him. "What do you mean?"

            Willow took her hand, "Sweetie, did you use birth control with Daniel?"

            The silence was deafening, and all of the blood drained out of Buffy's face. Dropping her face to her hands, Buffy's shoulders started to shake. "Buffy?" Tara leaned across the table in concern. 

            Buffy looked up laughing. "Birth control? It never even crossed our minds! I am such a naïve idiot!" 

            "I think Daniel shares some of the blame!" Willow said tartly. 

Buffy smiled, "I'm pregnant." Giles smiled at her face. "This is going to change your life, are you okay with this?" 

She took Tara's hand, and looked at Willow and Giles. "With everyone I love to help me, I think it will be peachy." She smiled through the tears in her eyes. Giles handed her a handkerchief, and she wiped her eyes. "Are you going to call Daniel with the big news? He asked. 

Buffy shook her head no. "I am not ready, I'll tell him when I am ready." Tara opened her mouth to say something, but Willow caught her eyes and shook her head. 


	8. she's here and so are the bad guys

SSDD-same disclaimer I don't own either TV show.

            **Almost a Month Later**

            Daniel banged the receiver of the phone down with such force that Sam poked her in with concern. "Daniel, what's the matter?" She made herself at home in the chair across from him.

            Daniel held his head in his hands. He hadn't slept well in a couple of weeks and the strain showed on his face. Leaning back, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

            "I've tried to talk to Buffy for 3 weeks, but she is always gone or busy. The girls and Giles aren't mean about it, just evasive. I have talked to Dawnie a couple of times, and she says nothing is wrong. Nothing wrong except my heart is being ripped out." He said bitterly.

            Jack walked in, saw the misery in Daniel's face, and seated himself beside Sam. "Still no Buffy?"  Jack had tried to convince Buffy to call Daniel, but had no success. 

            Next Teal'c poked his head in, "Daniel Jackson, you must have nourishment to maintain your strength. Have you not spoken to Buffy Summers?" Daniel shook his head again. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on his desk. 

            All of the sudden the General was standing in the doorway. "Crowded in here, isn't it?" He said. Daniel didn't look up; "Something you need, Sir?" came the muffled question.

            "You have a visitor in the conference room." General Hammond smiled. Daniel raised his head, "Who is it?" The General looked up at the ceiling as if in thought, "I think she said her name was, um, Buffy Summers." 

            It was as if a light had switched on in Daniel's eyes. "Buffy? She's here? Excuse me." The General moved out of the way and Daniel dashed out of his office, running down the hallway, bowling over two innocent airmen. "Sorry." He was suddenly in front of the conference room door, heart beating so hard that he felt faint. He opened the door, and saw her. 

            Buffy was standing, looking at some photo on the wall. She had her hair up, with curls caressing the side of her face. She was wearing a blue blouse and tight pants and the high heel sandals that Daniel loved. She turned her head when she heard the door open, smiling at Daniel. 

            She was alarmed at how tired he looked and crossed quickly to him, taking his hands. He pulled his hands back, placing them on her face and kissed her with all of the anger, worry and passion he felt. Buffy wrapped her arms around him, and leaned into him. 

            "I missed you so much." She sighed. 

            "Why wouldn't you talk to me then? Did I do something wrong?" Daniel asked, hurt in his voice. Buffy shook her head, "We both did something wrong." He took her by the shoulders, looking at her in puzzlement, "Excuse me?" 

            She looked into his eyes, "We forgot birth control."

            Daniel stared at her, belated realization dawning in his eyes. "God, we didn't use birth control. Ever!" he staggered back, turning away. "No wonder you didn't want to speak to me. I was so irresponsible. I'm sorry Buffy."

            Buffy pulled him back around, "For such a brilliant man, you are an idiot." She said tartly. "Daniel, I'm pregnant." 

            She saw the words process, and his eyes shimmered with tears behind his glasses.

            "Pregnant?" he whispered.

            "Yeppers, 2 months and 2 days gone!" she said, smiling at the stunned joy on his face.

            The door banged open, startling them both and Major Davis walked in. He checked at the sight of someone using the room already. "Oh, Sorry."

            A voice came from down the hall, "Davis, you nitwit! Come back out here."

            Daniel raised his own voice, "It's okay Jack." He rubbed his eyes, trying to compose himself. Everybody came to the door. "Hey Buffy!" Sam came in and gave Buffy a hug.

            "Welcome to Colorado Springs Buffy Summers." Teal'c said. Jack walked in, hands in his pockets, "Hey Blondie, what's cookin'." He asked. Daniel smothered a laugh as Buffy crossed to Jack to kiss his cheek. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Colonel, Sir." 

            Davis watched for a moment, the held his hand out to Buffy. "Hi, since everybody is so rude, I'll introduce myself. Major Paul Davis. Welcome to the mountain." Buffy shook his hand, "Hi Major Davis, I'm Buffy Summers." She smiled at him, and he knew why Daniel was smitten.

            "So Danny, take the rest of the day off, show Buffy the sights." Jack said.

            "Lets go." Daniel took Buffy's hand and dragged her out of the conference room. Sam smothered a laugh, "I'll bet the sights she'll see will be in Daniel's apartment." 

            "Daniel Jackson looks like a new man, does he not?" Teal'c asked with satisfaction. 

            "Oh yeah." Jack said, whistling while he walked back to his office. Mission accomplished.

            Daniel had changed with lightening speed, not wanting to miss a second with Buffy. They were walking hand in hand down the hallway when they heard raised voices in General Hammond's office.

            "You had better watch that insubordinate tone, Colonel Williamson!" General Hammond roared. 

            Buffy made a face, and Daniel shook his head in pity for the Colonel. He was going to get…"  Suddenly they heard a thud, the sound of flesh striking flesh. The General said, "You are going to be court-martialed for striking a superior officer." Williamson snarled, "Not if you're dead." 

            Buffy grabbed Daniel before he burst through the door. She mouthed silently, "I'll get Williamson, you go get the others." Daniel nodded and dashed off.

Buffy swung open the door, innocently smiling, "General Hammond, I wanted…" her eyes narrowed at the sight of the General bleeding on the floor with the Colonel over him. She moved quickly, a running side- kick, to the Colonel's chest, which threw him against the wall with a bang that rattled pictures. The knife she hadn't seen dropped to the floor. 

"Sir?" She bent over him in concern when his eyes widened, "Behind you." She twisted and brought her fist and forearm up hard enough to break the Colonel's nose and drop him in an unconscious heap. Booted feet raced down the hall as Buffy helped the General back to his chair. She was trying to stop the bleeding of the cut on his head when the office erupted in pandemonium. 

The General stood, listing slightly, "Everybody at ease!" he shouted, wincing in pain. Buffy looked at Daniel, darting her eyes to Jack who looked like he was going finish off Williamson himself.

"Colonel O'Neill," the General had noticed too. "Call base security to take that bastard away." Jack ignored the General as he looked down at the unconscious N.I.D. Colonel. Teal'c stepped into his view. "Colonel O'Neill, I believe that General Hammond gave you a direct order."

Jack looked up at Teal'c, then past him to the General and Buffy beside him. "Did you do this?" Buffy nodded, "Well, the General softened him up, but I finished it." The General shook his head with a wry smile.

"Did you hurt him?" Jack asked calmly. "Oh _yeah_, he hit the wall, with a _crunch_." She said with satisfaction. 

He nodded, meeting the General's eyes, "Yes Sir." in belated obedience, leaving the office. The General jerked his head to Sam, and she followed.

"Daniel? Call your doctor." Buffy said, gesturing to the cut. She started to walk around the desk when the General grabbed her hand, "You saved my life, young lady."

Buffy went back and kissed him on the head. "Same goes. You gave me Daniel."


	9. As she sleeps

Feed the writer, read and review

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Characters etc. of Buffy or SG-1 Stargate

            As Daniel drove to his apartment, Buffy slept. He hadn't wanted to get up that morning, and now his reason to breathe was beside him. His thoughts replayed the day.

            After Daniel and Buffy heard Williamson threaten to kill the General, Daniel had been ready to burst through the door, but Buffy had stopped him. When she indicated that she would take care of Williamson, and that he should go get the others, he hadn't hesitated to trust her. 

            Later as they had waited for the medical personnel to come in, Buffy had picked up a double frame on the General's desk. "Are these your grandbabies?" she asked, looking at him. "Yes, my pride and joy." He smiled.

            Jack had returned with two burly Sergeants from Security and Janet bustled in, took a look at the situation, and called for another gurney.

            As Janet carefully checked the General, she looked up at the crowd in the room, and decided that it would be futile to order everyone out.

            "How is Colonel Williamson?" Teal'c asked, surprising everyone.

            Janet kept checking the General, "The Colonel had a head CT, which indicated a concussion and broken nose. Further examination revealed 3 broken ribs." 

            Inspecting her nails, Buffy coughed delicately, "Only three?  I must be losing my touch." She said a little regretfully. 

            Jack and the General burst out laughing at the same time, Sam smiled and shook her head, and Daniel smiled at Buffy a little wryly. "You must continue training Buffy Summers." Teal'c said seriously, causing Jack to snort.

            Daniel pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. "Hey sleeping beauty." Her eyes fluttered open and she covered a yawn. She sat up straighter and took in her surroundings. "We're here?"

            "Yep." They got out of the car, and Daniel lifted her into his arms, startling a shriek out of her. He carried her to his door, attempted to unlock it, dropped his keys, cursing mildly while she giggled. He finally got the door shoved open and took Buffy inside.

            Daniel gently placed her on her feet, pulled her close and kissed her face with tiny butterfly kisses. She pulled back reluctantly, "Daniel, I need to apologize."

            "Accepted, we'll talk later, right now I need to make love to you until we can't move." He led her to his bedroom, sitting on the bed, and pulled her standing between his legs. "Wait." Buffy kicked off her heels, and moved closer to him.

            He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, pressing kisses to her skin as he moved up. He pushed it off her shoulders, letting it drift to the floor. As she moaned in delight he relieved her of her bra as well. He cupped her breasts, alternately licking and rubbing her nipples until she cried out. He unbuttoned her pants, and slid them and her underwear off together.

            "Daniel.." she moaned, feeling weak in the knees. He kissed her breasts, caressing her, cherishing her, making up for the time apart. "Hello, help the suffering woman here." She pleaded.  He laughed, deep and sexy, laying her on the bed. He then undressed himself as quick as he could, trying to pull off his pants without taking off his shoes first, causing him to hop about on one leg, Buffy trying not to laugh. Finally he was naked, and more than ready. 

            He lay down beside her, but she quickly rolled him on his back. "Let me." Her hands were quick, sliding up his erection, making him arch in reaction. She leaned down to lick his chest, adding a quick bite to make him jump. He tried to reach for her, but she slapped his hands, "Mine." She straddled him, slowly lowering herself down on him, inch by tortuous inch. When he filled her, she stopped, just to feel. 

            Daniel shook his head, feeling himself getting closer to losing any control that he had.

 She was moving up and down, eyes closed to savor the sensations. She started to moan, sliding him in deeper, starting to shake, feeling herself tighten around him, as Daniel arched up to meet her she cried out and they climaxed together.  

Later, as they lay beside each other, Daniel bent to kiss her stomach. "Helloo in there, I'm your Dad."  He kissed there again, causing her to giggle.

He looked up at her, enjoying the fact that she was where she belonged. "We need to talk Buffy. I need to tell you what I do exactly in the mountain." His eyes were serious, and she nodded. He lay back down beside her and pulled her close, as if he could protect her from his reality. He started telling her about his past, the humiliation of being scoffed at by his fellow archeologists, how Catherine came to him for the Stargate project, Shaur'e and everything after. 

When he was done, she lay there, quietly processing what he said. As the silence grew, he began to worry. 'Would she change her mind about them?'

Looking up, she smiled, "We have a lot in common." Puzzled he said, "How's that?" 

"You've died too, sacrificing yourself for someone else. No one else understands the level of love that you have to have. You _know._" He looked at her, and said "And so do you. I feel like I have found the other half of myself." 

She sat up suddenly, "Let's get everyone together and tell them about the baby, and I can tell you why I couldn't talk to you, though now I know I was wrong. They knew that and kept calling me, asking me to talk to you. Even Teal'c." 

"What?" Daniel sat up too, annoyed. "They all called you?" Buffy slid her hand up his arm, "They were worried. I am sorry I worried you. I thought at the time I was doing the right thing, now I see it was the easy thing. I was scared."

Daniel looked at her, "You're here, that's all I need. I love you with all of my heart Buffy Summers."

They called everyone, even though it was 7 at night. Having a quick bowl of soup (she was starving), they were ready by  8:00 when everyone arrived. They were seated around the coffee table, beer bottles, popcorn and soda cans crowding it. 

Buffy was nervous, and Jack saw it. "So what's the big news?" 

Daniel stood, "We're pregnant!" Buffy sighed, then laughed at the expressions on the others faces. 

"Surprise?" Daniel said.

Sam stood up, "That is such great news! I am so happy for you." She reached across to hug Buffy and Daniel. 

"That is indeed good news." Teal'c said. Jack smiled, and stood up. "Good job Blondie." He said, kissing her soundly, causing Daniel to scowl. Jack then took the flat of his hand and cuffed Daniel on the head, "Ever heard of birth control?" Buffy and Daniel exchanged rueful glances.

Buffy stood up after the congratulations were over. "The reason I couldn't talk to Daniel was that I was afraid. I had morning sickness so bad that I lost 10 pounds, and the doctor yelled at me. Then I gave up being The Slayer." she said quietly.

"What?" Daniel gasped.

"I have a friend, my last boss, whose mother had been a slayer. She had made the conscious decision to choose the mission of slayer over her son. It was a choice that broke him. I vowed that if I were ever given the chance, provided I survived, I would make a better choice than she did. So Giles and I talked, and we chose one of the potential slayers that we had worked with before, and I passed the torch."

"Buffy, you didn't have to do that for me." Daniel said softly.

She held his face in her hands, radiating love. "I did it for us." She sat back down and looked at the others. "Besides, I am the oldest living Slayer. The rest haven't made it past 20. Time to retire while I am still at the top of my game."

Teal'c rose, "I am honored to call you warrior and friend Buffy Summers." 

"Hear Hear." Jack said raising his beer. He got up, "Well kids, I need to get some sack time. Teal'c, I'll drop you off. See you tomorrow Carter?"  he looked at Sam who nodded.

As Teal'c got in Jack's truck, Jack snapped his fingers, "Forgot to tell Carter something, hang on a minute." He walked over to Sam's car, knocking on her window. Startled she rolled down her window; Jack leaned in and gave her a searing kiss. Then he turned around and left. 

Teal'c, with one eyebrow raised, watched Jack settle into his seat, putting his seatbelt on. "Those were not words O'Neill." 

"Nope." Jack smiled. After dropping Teal'c off, he made a u-turn and drove to Sam's house. Pulling up, he parked out front, and sat staring. He then got out, walked to the door and taking a deep breath, knocked. 

"Who is it?" a suspicious voice asked. He was so nervous that his voice cracked, "Me." The door opened, haloing Sam in the light from inside. "Sir, it's late. I thought.." He put a finger on her lips, "Invite me in?" Eyes wide she nodded, and Jack walked in. As she shut the door he swept her into his arms and kissed her. Without a word Sam took his hand and led him to her bedroom. She turned, took off his baseball cap and dropped it on the floor. Taking her hands, grabbing him by the hair, she pulled him in a kiss that tore down all of the walls of carefully built control. As for sleep, they didn't get much of that.


	10. Marriage and closure

Spare the applause people, I may blush.

This is a short chapter to tie up strings 

Disclaimer-Don't own Stargate SG-1 or Buffy

6 Months Later Sunnydale,CA 

****

****

****

            Buffy glided gracefully into the kitchen for a glass of water. Heck, who was she kidding? She waddled like a hippo.

            "Buffy." A remembered voice came out of the darkness. "Angel!" she squealed, going over to hug him, her belly getting in the way, causing him to laugh. 

            "What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded.

            "I had heard rumors, some of which are true, I see." He gestured toward my stomach. Buffy laughed, "Oh yeah, 'Crazy slayer got knocked up'. I can see the headlines!" she pantomimed holding up a newspaper. He laughed and it showered memories through her. 

She took a long look at him. Since he was technically immortal he would always look the same, but because she knew him so well, she could see the differences. The lines of care at the corners of his eyes, the weariness in his step. 

Aware of her scrutiny, he leaned back against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed, looking back at her. "Have you told him?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Have I told him that my first love was a vampire? Of course." She said dryly. "Kind of hard to keep that kind of secret with Xander around. But I needed to tell him all of it anyway." She took a sip of water. "How is Connor? (Angel's son) Angel laughed, "Oh you have no idea what a handful he is. I hope that you know what you are doing!" 

"You know me, I am always in control and plan my life accordingly." Buffy said, waving a hand, laughing ruefully. 

"I gave up being the Slayer." She said it so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. His head came up swiftly. He came over to take her hands in his.

"What? Are you sure? Is this what you want? Did he make you do this?" she tried to calm his barrage of questions, when a voice came from the stairs. 

"Buffy?" Daniel walked into the kitchen, putting his glasses on, keeping his eyes on the man who held Buffy's hands. 

Angel watched the man who walked towards them. There was a quietness, and an aura of, not power exactly, but strength to the man that Buffy had chosen. "Can you protect her? What do you do?" Angel asked harshly.

Daniel was not offended; he supposed he would feel the same way if he were in Angel's shoes. "I work for the government, and I am moving her to Colorado Springs this week. I can protect her. To answer your other question, I did not ask her to give up being the Slayer." Their eyes measured each other.

"Alright. Be safe Buffy." He gave her a kiss goodbye, nodded to Daniel, and disappeared into the night. 

Daniel let out a breath, "So that was Angel." Buffy nodded.

 "I liked him." Daniel said. Buffy smiled, " I'm glad. Let's go to bed."

As Buffy came closer to her due date, they decided to get married. The wedding was a week before she was due for everyone knows that first babies are always late.

Daniel and Buffy were married in Colorado Springs with everyone who was important to them. 

It was an evening service at one of the small chapels on base. The inside glowed with candles, decorated by Dawnie and Sam the night before. 

There was no bride or grooms side, just everyone intermingled. Willow, Xander, and Tara were there, with Giles to give Buffy away as a last duty as watcher. Dawnie was the sole bridesmaid, and she brought a date. There was Teal'c, Jack as best man, General Hammond, Sgt. Siler, Major Davis, Janet Frasier as Davis' date, Jacob Carter and a couple of female sergeants and airmen. 

Buffy had called to ask Sam if Daniel had any family, and Sam had made arrangements to get his grandfather from the planet he was on. She had brought him as her date for a surprise for Daniel. As Daniel had walked to the front to wait for Buffy, he had seen the white head of his grandfather, Nick. Speechless, he had folded the old man in his arms tightly.

The music swelled and Buffy came to stand in the door. Daniel watched in awe as Buffy walked down the short aisle with Giles. She was wearing a knee length, peach colored silk shantung dress, and strappy high heels. (A/N Like I wore high heeled shoes while massively pregnant, NOT. But this is Buffy and she's glam). Her hair was up, with ringlets around her face. 

As she almost reached Daniel she saw a familiar face on the aisle. 

"Hello Pet." Spike said and kissed her on the cheek. She touched his hand, "I'm glad that you're here." She said, eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Don't cry love, you are about to get hitched." And he stepped back to his seat. 

Feeling like the old chapter of her life was finally closed, she eagerly stepped toward Daniel to start her new one. 


	11. Yikes

Read and Review-Read and Review

Same disclaimer 

At the reception afterwards, everyone mingled. Xander had already charmed one of the women sergeants out of her phone number, and Spike was standing in a corner with an obligatory sneer. 

Daniel introduced Buffy to his grandfather, who charmed the elderly man with a kiss. Buffy was then introduced to Sam's father, Jacob Carter. 

Buffy tilted her head, "I don't mean to be rude, but you are not what you seem," she told him. Quietly Selmak spoke, "Perceptive as well as beautiful." 

The puzzled look on Buffy's face cleared up, "You must be Tok'ra." She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Sam's Dad." Sam smiled and Jack said, "No grass growing underneath your feet, Blondie." grunting when Sam elbowed him. 

Buffy then marched over to a visibly uncomfortable Spike and dragged him over to Daniel. She ignored the growing ache in her back, and introduced them. 

"So you're Spike." Daniel said, inspecting the blond vampire.

"So you're the little Professor." Spike said mockingly.

"Ahh," Daniel smiled. "You've been talking to Xander."

"Irritating little poof, isn't he?" Spike laughed, and when Daniel began to agree, was rewarded with an elbow to the side. "Ooph."

"Just so you know Professor. Buffy gets hurt in anyway, and you won't survive to enjoy it." Spike said matter of factly, alarming several military types close by. 

"I understand." Daniel said seriously, raising a glass to Spike in a mock toast.

All of the sudden Buffy gasped, doubling over in pain. Daniel dropped his glass and grabbed Buffy on one side, while Spike grabbed the other. "Janet!!" Daniel yelled, panicky as Buffy moaned again. 

"Calm yourself Professor. Women have been having babies for millennia." Spike said, no less concerned than Daniel. Buffy was panting through the next contraction, trying not to laugh. Spike comforting Daniel?  Janet had come up quickly, gathering the women and giving orders. 

"Ok Buffy, what's up?" Janet asked, quietly checking her vitals. Buffy gritted her teeth, saying,"My back was achy all morning, but I thought I was having Braxton-Hicks contractions." Buffy gasped again. Janet stood, looking at her watch.

"These are only 2 minutes apart, well folks, looks like the munchkin is coming now.

"Here?" Daniel squeaked, the color draining from his face. "Easy Professor." Spike said alarmed.

There was a flurry of activity and Daniel carried Buffy back to an inner office that the women had set up. Dawnie, Willow and Tara had rounded up blankets and a couple of clean towels from the chaplain's gym bag. Sam had got Janet's medical bag from her car, and was setting out what Janet would need. 

"Daniel, get behind her, and support her in a semi reclining position. Honey, I'm going to have remove your shoes, and things." Busily doing it. "OK," Buffy moaned.

Lifting Buffy's dress and bending her knees, Janet checked Buffy's progress then quickly straightened up. "We are so ready here, everybody out." 

"No." Buffy gasped. "I want everybody here." Spike met her eyes, "Yes, you too." 

So, with Dawn and Tara, Willow holding Buffy's hand, Janet and Sam as nurse and Spike as bodyguard, a little boy, 8 lbs.14 oz. indignantly entered the world. Janet handed him off to Sam for cleaning, while she finished with the cleanup chores. Sam wrapped him in a clean towel and handed him to Buffy and an awestruck Daniel. Now they heard the sounds of sirens. "About time." Janet groused. "Sam, ask Teal'c to lead the paramedics back here." Daniel and Spike helped Buffy over to the couch, while Janet cleaned up. Sam left to relay the message to Teal'c and had just walked back in when..

There was the shocking sounds of weapons fire from somewhere in the building. Janet, Sam and Daniel headed for the door when Spike stopped them. 

"Stay here." Spike took Daniel's arm, "I will protect her, you need to say with your new son." And flew out the door. 

Jack had been standing there with Teal'c when Sam came out with the good news and the request. Being a companionable sort, Jack walked with Teal'c to the doors. Looking through the doors, about to say something, the back of the ambulance burst open and 4 armed men jumped out. With lightening reflexes Jack and Teal's had secured the flimsy doors and raced back inside to warn Sam, Jacob and the others. People started knocking over chairs and tables for the scant protection they provided. Gunfire blew out several windows, and Xander was hit. 

Spike flew into the room, grabbed Jack on the arm, "I'm a vamp. I'll take out these bloody fools, do you want them dead or alive?" 

Jack opened his mouth to say dead when General Hammond grabbed his arm, "Think about the paperwork." 

"Alive, but hurt bad. Understand?" Jack said fiercely.

"Gotcha." And with that Spike leapt out of one of the broken windows.

Jack turned with the General to survey the chaos, 3 people had been hit, but everybody was turning to, creating better barriers, treating the wounded. He walked over and bent down on one knee to smile at Xander. "Hey Harris, Buffy's going to be pissed that you didn't duck."

Xander laughed, Giles pressing a bloody handkerchief to his shoulder. "Yeah, wouldn't you know it. I get a pretty girls' number and I get shot." Jack snorted, and handed his handkerchief to Giles, standing to check on the others.

Major Davis had a graze on his right arm, already bandaged by Jacob Carter, and one of the airmen had a wounded leg. All in all they were lucky, nothing life threatening. Suddenly he was aware that the gunfire had ceased.

The double door banged open, making everybody jump and Spike stood there.

"All taken care of." He dragged two unconscious bodies forward to drop them with a simultaneous thump. "Alive, but slightly damaged." He turned to retrieve the other two. Jack and General Hammond pulled off the man's ski mask, not shocked to recognize an NID man. 

"Shit." Said Jack bitterly. More sirens sounded in the distance, and Daniel came out of the back office.

"What in the hell?" he said, looking around. He stopped to check on Nick, who nodded and waved him on. He clapped Davis on his good shoulder and went to meet Spike as he came in with the other two men. 

"Thank you." He said simply.

Spike nodded at the unconscious men. "Pissed them off good, did she?" Jack laughed, "Oh yes indeedy."

Air Force security came and took the bad guys away, and the ambulances came and took the injured, then Buffy, Daniel and the baby away. Jack had been amused when he found out the baby's name. "Jonathon Daniel Jackson! Can I call him Jack Daniel?" Everybody turned and shouted, "NO!" 

"Sheesh."

Spike and Jack were standing outside, enjoying the peace and quiet when all of the sudden a voice spoke.

"Well Jack, I would've warned you if you had your cell phone on." The ex-NID Colonel Maybourne stepped into the light of the chapel. 

"Harry you idiot, I was best man." Jack said in disgust.

"Maybourne, you old sod, what the hell are you doing here?" Spike asked amazed. 

"I might ask you the same thing Spike." Maybourne said, eyeing the vampire quizzically. 

"_He _was invited." Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm hurt." Maybourne placed a hand on his heart.

 "How do you two know each other?" Jack asked.

Spike smiled, "As a vampire I visit the seedy side of life you might say. I bumped into himself there when he asked me for a favor. Before he knew what I was." He smiled, flashing a fang.

"I'm sure that the two of you have a lot in common." Jack said dryly. "How did you hear about this Harry?" 

"I have sources. With three big defeats they will lose their credibility, you know." Maybourne said thoughtfully.

"Ah, my heart bleeds." Jack said sarcastically.

Spike laughed, then got serious. "These NID blokes need to be destroyed. What is going to be done?"

Thoughtfully Jack rubbed his chin. "The General has something up his sleeve." Maybourne handed Jack a jewel case with a cd in it. 

"Give my best to Daniel, his wife and baby." And Maybourne was gone. 

"Yeah, hold your breath." Jack muttered, tapping the cd with his hand.

Spike handed Jack a card. "This is my cell if you need anything." And he was gone as well.

Jack shook his head and turned to see Sam in the doorway. She had taken off her uniform jacket and was standing there in her blouse and skirt.

"Interesting company you keep, Sir." Sam said cheekily.

"You have no idea."

  
  



	12. Have a boring life? NOT!

This is the end dear readers-Merry Sue ending, but I am the glass is half full kind of gal.

About one year later, Colorado Springs 

****

****

            Jonathon Daniel Jackson, or JD as he was called, was learning at an incredible speed. He had reached all of his baby mile marks early. At the moment he was in his playpen, reluctantly, having already climbed out 3 times, but Mommy asked him to stay in. He was standing, watching the birds flying back and forth to the birdfeeder. "Mama?" Buffy was typing on her laptop at the table. "Hmm J.D?" she said, glancing at her dark haired son. "Out please." He smiled his sweetest smile. "Nice try kid." She said dryly. He had unloaded the shelf with cd's earlier, taking them all out of their jewel cases and spinning them on the floor. J.D. pouted for a moment then decided to look at his book about Egypt in his playpen. Buffy smiled and returned to her typing, she was compiling her experiences for Giles to make into a book for future slayers. 

            There was a knock at the door, "Daniel, can you get that?" called Buffy as she busily continued typing. J. D. looked up in interest. 

            "Sure Honey," and Daniel came down the stairs in a ratty t-shirt and cutoffs, opening the door to reveal Jack and Sam. 

            "Hey, come on in." Daniel invited, waving his hand for them to enter. "Samma and Jack!!" J.D. smiled holding up his arms. He knew that Jack would get him out of the playpen. Sam walked in first, then Jack. While Sam went to hug Buffy and Jack made a beeline to the playpen. "Hey Jack Daniel!" he said, picking up the smiling toddler. J.D. was thrilled beyond belief, because Jack always smuggled candy and now he popped one in J.D.'s open mouth. Buffy rolled her eyes at Sam, and then went to smack Jack on the head. " His name is J.D. J.D! You moron." Buffy took J.D. away ( who was chewing frantically on his little m&m) and gave him to Sam, causing Jack to pout at J.D. "I am so hurt." J.D. smiled and blew a chocolaty kiss at him. "Okay now?" he asked. Sam frowned at Jack, having noticed the chocolate breath. "You bet kid!" Jack grinned innocently.

            Daniel smiled at Jack as the women talked and played with the baby. "So, what's new?" Daniel asked. "Not a thing, Sam wanted to see J.D. " Jack said, hands in his pockets. He leaned over to Daniel, "So what's the wonder kid done lately?" he asked. 

            Daniel's eyes lit up, "He said he wanted to go to see the sandy place. I had no idea what he meant, thinking maybe the beach again? Until he picked up his book and pointed to the pyramids!" As if he heard, J.D. looked around Sam's arm, saw Daniel and said "Da, go to sandy place now?!" 

            "You see!" Daniel said excitedly. Jack laughed, was about to make a remark to Sam, when suddenly there was a light, and Jack was gone. 

            Sam handed J.D. to Buffy and raced for the phone, "General Hammond, sound red alert. The Asgard just took Colonel O'Neill again." Daniel was already racing upstairs to get changed. J.D., his eyes round, said. "Jack whoosh…."and he pointed up. "Oh yeah." Buffy said. 

            She shook her head. Have a dull life? Not possible.


End file.
